Talk:Discord between Clansmen
BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! That better not be the ending!! Simple leaving because the other doesnt agree with you? That certainly isnt a justifiable ending to sucha good RP. I actuallyy enjoyd reading this. I will be highly peeved if this is how it ends. [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 02:01, June 4, 2011 (UTC) :I am beyond pissed about this. You go and make a pitiful edit like that. Now, I am totally done with you, Despair. You are not worth my time if all your gonna do is bitch when a character insults another character. Don't go being a Grizzaka wannabe, 'cause that's exactly what you're doing right now. Huh, my god. That is how ''Masanori ''would react. I don't care if someone insults my characters, work, story ideas, you have yours I have mine. We might disagree about something but Masanori would get pissed off if someone insulted his friends in anyway even passively. And so I posted accordingly. If I was passively bitching I would have had Masanori teleport away to another location. Not leave it open like Masanori starts to walks away. But fine since it bothers you some much I will just re edit. And don't compare to Grizzaka for I am able to comprimse. I will re edit in 15 minutes.: The Twilight of Your Despair 02:22, June 4, 2011 (UTC) :No, that is not how he'd react. If you would read your own characters personality section, it says nothing of Masanori lashing out. And, if you think Naishō insulted his friends, you're gravely mistaken. Philosophy is not a person, and that was what he was insulting. Also, it is stated in Naishō's zanpakutō section that no one can escape his shikai unless he does it himself. With that being said, Masanori acted completely out-of-character, and I can prove it if you need more evidence. Masanori's personality is slightly incomplete until I rp with Sei to completely explain his mind-set and histoy. Normally Masanori wouldn't act like that. However The "immortals" Kosumosukihaku will in a future arc will be shown as the ones that are first ones that learned Philosophy and that their first King Kaosu Souzou whom came into existance before time did, learned how to use it then and is why he is seen as their species strongest King. (Side issue not worth further talk). I re edited if you still don't want to rp ok. Don't assume that I hold my articles like Griz did. Thier just characters on a fanfiction site that I write for fun. I have many real friends.: The Twilight of Your Despair 02:39, June 4, 2011 (UTC) P.S about the Shikai that I didn't know, and for THAT I apologize for not reading it completely.: The Twilight of Your Despair 02:39, June 4, 2011 (UTC) :Whether he's complete or not, it must be on the article before the rp to be official. Also, like Naishō said, nothing, not even "darkness" existed before time. Time is what started the flow of the universes. This is fact. Don't change this 'cause it doesn't fit your needs. In Greek myth Chaos (cosmogony) Chaos (Greek χάος khaos) refers to the formless or void state preceding the creation of the universe or cosmos in the Greek creation myths, more specifically the initial "gap" created by the original separation of heaven and earth. In Norse Myth a similar myth of Chaos is of Odin's father whom I cannot find right now came from. I am not going to argue with you Kou whom is right or wrong for no human has the answers. Lets just agree to disagree. And I won't bother you anymore ok?: The Twilight of Your Despair 03:03, June 4, 2011 (UTC) :If you didn't realize this, Bleach follows shintō, and as such, norse and greek myths have no power here. : :This I know. And according to my latest study. Kotoamatsukami (別天神, literally means "distinguishing heavenly kami") would be based of a slightly similar view. According to myth in the void he or it sleeped and awaken at the creation of time creating the first gods. Look I will rp and not reference to the origins of my character's powers anymore. And yes I know the rules of Shinto in Bleach. That is why on Kaosu Souzou page it is a reference character only. And despite having a Greek, Norse, Shinto or what ever it is out of than pagan beliefs. I tried to make a basic idea that follows Shinto that is why my "immortal deities" didn't help the natural order and creation of the universe I wound never tried to pull a "Tide Kudo". :Now problem solved can we get back to the rp please. And don't worry I will not be using Masanori in the Tournament. And while I need to do some MAJOR grammer/work I will respectly say I will keep my foundation ideas. :However, despite our disagreements I liked our debate. This reason I study all this as I planned in high school to be a pagan college history teacher. As despite coming from a Catholic family and I do have the baisc beliefs. I respect the pagan religions equally.: The Twilight of Your Despair 03:21, June 4, 2011 (UTC)\ : :Umm, now I am lost. Are you doing Senka or did you DO senka. Cause if you did well than I cannot block what you have all right done and if you doing it via your Shikai's special power than I don't know how to block it.: The Twilight of Your Despair 03:25, June 4, 2011 (UTC)